Organizations store products for their own use or for distribution to customers. The availability of the stored products can be maintained in an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, a system of module hardware and software units and services that communicate over a network. The ERP system can be used to procure products from a vendor. The product procurement can include the generation of a purchase order by the ERP system and transmission of the generated purchase order to the vendor.